


Cold Nights

by Healer_Anders



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healer_Anders/pseuds/Healer_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is very cold in his clinic so Nathaniel comes to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

The night was very cold and Anders was at his clinic as usual, he hunched over his desk and shivered. It was so cold inside that he could see his breath, his paper and ink stood untouched. It was just too cold to write his manifesto tonight, Anders gave an irritated sigh. The door opened and Nathaniel stepped in and under his arm was a blanket. He walked over to the mage and place a hand on his shoulder "Sweety, come on let's go home it's freezing in here.." The mage stood and nodded his lips were nearly blue from the cold, Nathaniel frowned and wrapped the blanket around the mage "We need to get you warm, you're going to get ill."Anders snuggled against Nathaniel's side, happy for his warmth the mages teeth were chattering and the archer held him closer against him. He finally scooped him into his arms, holding him close and Anders curled more against him, Nathaniel was so warm and he was freezing.

They made it to Nathaniel's home, he opened the door and stepped in setting the mage down gently on his feet. He then closed and locked the door, he took the mage's hand into his and lead him to the fireplace. He sat and drew Anders down and into his lap, the mage clung to him shivering " 'm cold..Nate..." Nathaniel nodded and placed a soft kiss to top of Anders head "I know love." Finally the mage stopped shivering, he smiled at his love and kissed him "I love you so much Nathaniel.." Nathaniel grinned against his loves lips then kissed him back and ran his fingers through Anders' hair rocking him gently. Anders nuzzled his neck and drifted off to sleep, content in his lovers arms.


End file.
